Só quero ter você ao meu lado
by INU-N
Summary: [oneshor] Depois que Naraku fora derrotado, e a jóia completada, Kagome retorna ao seu mundo e Kikyou volta ao mundo onde pertence. Deixando InuYasha sozinho mais uma vez e este reflete o que sente. Inu&Kag – Bem sentimental –


**Só quero ter você ao meu lado...**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A neblina se condensava lentamente sobre as arvores.

É mais uma vez eu estava ali em cima daquela árvore a GoShinBoku, onde fui lacrado por 50 anos atrás por uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou, que eu era loucamente apaixonado por ela...

Mas acabamos sendo enganados por causa daquele maldito Naraku, ainda me sinto orgulhoso por ter acabado com aquele maldito, vingando a morte da Kikyou...

Mais mesmo assim, me sinto culpado... Depois que nos derrotamos aquele desgraçado, acabei me esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe o qual eu sinto muito a falta... Tínhamos-nos terminado a nossa missão, e junto disso minha doce sacerdotisa dos tempos modernos teria de voltar a sua vida normal, me sinto tão culpado por ter a deixado partir...

"Maldição, porque? Porque eu sempre acabo ficando sonsinho? Eu sou um hanyou medíocre mesmo, nem ao menos tenho alguém que fique do meu lado... Será que eu fui uma pessoa muito má para ter que sofrer tanto?"

'Suspirei tristemente...

Eu não vejo mais rasam para viver nesse mundinho idiota, que nem ao menos me consideram como um ser vivo, sempre, as pessoas ficam a me olhar de maneira rude, desprezo, nojo... sempre me desprezando ambas as raças, depois que a Kagome partiu comecei a vagar por ai, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo as pessoas ainda me olham como um ser inferior que não merece viver.

Depois que acabou tudo, Miroku e Sango, se casaram e Shippou ficou para ajudar a cuidar do bebe. Fico feliz por eles... Mas para mim nem tudo é um mar de rosas, depois que a Kagome voltou para o mundo dela, a velha Kaede lacrou o poço... para não ter perigo, de qualquer youkai ir para a era dela, já que a jóia esta no templo dos Higurashi's, foi para o próprio bem dela, mais eu não estou conseguindo viver ser a presença daquela jovem.

Em quanto ela estava ao meu lado, ela me fazia me sentir tão bem, eu não me sentia excluído ou mal-visto, ao lado dela, era como se ela pudesse aquecer o meu coração por dentro, ela me fazia me sentir bem comigo mesmo.

A Kikyou... A Kikyou morreu por mim, acho que é por isso que eu não consigo esquecê-la... Eu nem sei mais se eu a amo. Em quanto eu estive com ela, era como se ela pudesse fazer-me sentir um pouco feliz, já que ela foi à primeira pessoa que esteve ao meu lado, mais, mesmo assim, ela não me aceitava por eu ser um meio-youkai, chegou a convencer-me a se transformar em um humano, para vivermos juntos, e bem no dia combinado, nossos sonhos se transformaram em pesadelos.

Eu não sinto raiva dela, já que não fui eu quem á matou, mais ela sentia um enorme ódio por mim, querendo sempre a minha morte.

'Levantei com um pouco de dificuldade, isso porque mais uma vez lutei contra um youkai, que queria vingança, baka.

'Espirrei novamente

"Ótimo agora alem de machucado estou gripado..."

Não é pra menos, faz dias que não me alimento adequadamente, estou me sentindo um inútil nesse momento, um fracassado, que nem sabe o que quer

Já se passaram três anos desde que derrotamos o Naraku e a Kagome partiu... Deve estar feliz, pois lá não tem youkai que ficam á ameaçando o tempo inteiro que querem te matar...

'Contemplei o céu, os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir das montanhas, o céu se encontrava em uma mesclagem de cores vivas, avermelhadas.

Mais um dia começa... Mais um dia de solidão... Não tenho mais vontade de visitar os meus antigos amigos, estão muitos felizes, com a espera do bebe da Sango, não quero estragar o clima de festa entre eles...

'Passei silenciosamente na frente do casebre onde eles estavam. Escutei algumas gargalhadas da onde eu estava.

"É eles estão bem felizes... Se divertindo..."

Continuo o meu caminho, cabisbaixo, as dores causadas pela luta, ainda latejavam em meu corpo, a luta não fora fácil como sempre, parece que eu não tenho mais vontade de fazer nada, não me sinto mais seguro como anos atrás, me sinto frágil um inútil.

Estava andando sem rumo, até me deparar em um lugar familiar... Sim foi onde eu á vi pela ultima vez.

Lembrei-me que de quando eu ficava junto a ela, sentia um calor em meu coração, um calor tão intenso que chegava a queimar. Quando eu a abraçava, era como se estivesse abraçando a mim mesmo, uma parte indispensável minha, não consigo de jeito nenhum ficar sem ela, pois ela faz parte do meu coração.

Eu sei que fui um tolo é ignorante, eu fiz você chorar tantas vezes... Eu me amaldiçôo a cada lágrima que você tenha derramado por mim...

- HEEII! INU-YASHAAA! – uma voz distante, me tira dos meus pensamentos –

- O que foi pirralho? – questionei-o áspero –

- Finalmente eu encontrei você! – disse o kitsune ofegante, que não tinha mudado absolutamente nada – Inu-Yasha... O que você tem? Está tão pálido... – fala ele, estava realmente preocupado comigo, o que me surpreendeu um pouco -

- ... – desviei meus olhos dos dele que no momento expressavam preocupação – Cuida da sua vida Shippou...

- Você precisa se alimentar melhor! Você nunca mais foi lá na senhora Kaede!

- Isso não é da sua conta... – respondi cabisbaixo –

- Viu só! Você diz isso porque a Kikyou não esta mais aqui! Porque ela preferiu voltar para o mundo dela! Para o mundo dos mortos! Para te deixar aqui, sofrendo como esta agora!

- CALA BOCA! – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de acertar varias vezes na cabeça daquele pentelho, que agora voltava para o vilarejo choroso como sempre – Maldição... Porque ele tinha que me lembrar disso!

Me aproximei do posso-come-ossos, mais logo fui repelido pela barreira, fazendo que eu me chocasse contra um árvore – maldição, maldita barreira! – exclamei, antes de cair espatifado no chão... Não sentia dor, mas sabia que não estava em condições de fazer tal loucura, como a que eu estava pensando.

Levantei-me novamente, retirei a minha espada tesusaiga da bainha e ela se tornou vermelha, como fogo, ataquei a barreira com as minhas ultimas forças, para poder rever aquela que sinto tanto falta.

Cai pesadamente no chão, depois de ter atacado.

Mais por fim pude ver aquela energia em volta daquela cavidade se dispersar, senti-me aquecido, com o simples fato de ter feito isso.

"Porque eu não tinha feito isso antes? Acho que sei o por quê... a Kikyou.

Foi por causa dela que eu não conseguia expor os meus sentimentos, ela me confundiu, me fez sofrer, mesmo depois de derrotar Naraku... Acho que estou esquecendo dela.

"... Nem sei mais o que eu estou fazendo..."

'Involuntariamente minhas pernas um pouco machucadas, me levaram até mais próximo do poço, Sim... Pude sentir novamente o doce cheiro daquela colegial. Pulei ansiosamente para dentro do poço na esperança de poder ver aquele sorriso tão cativante que apenas ela possui.

Quando cheguei ao chão, olhei para cima para conferir se eu estava mesmo na era dela. E estava.

Subi com um pouco de dificuldade para a superfície, do mesmo, abrindo a porta do Hokora, e estava nevando na ora me arrepiei todo, com a baixa temperatura, que veio de repente e me dirigi a casa calmamente.

Não podia negar, eu estava com muito medo, pois tinha se passado três anos, desde que a Kagome tinha voltado para a era dela.

"Ótimo agora ela já encontrou alguém muito melhor do que eu, eu sou um idiota mesmo, vim até aqui em vão."

"Tentei evitar esse sentimento..."

"Eu sei que ela merece alguém muito melhor do que eu. Um hanyou medíocre. Um meio cachorro inútil."

'senti o acelerar dos batimentos cardíacos, e tive uma vontade imensa de chorar... Sinceramente, eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo.

'Parei na frente da porta. E fui interrompido de continuar com tais pensamentos, suspirei tristemente.

" é verdade, a Kagome deve estar muito melhor agora, não quero faze-la sofrer novamente, como tempos atrás... não posso simplesmente ir até ela e dizer o que eu realmente sinto por ela... não posso!"

" espero que você seja feliz... Eu não posso ficar com você, acho que terei o mesmo destino daquela sacerdotisa que me apaixonei a cinqüenta anos atrás... Nos nem ao menos moramos na mesma era."

Voltei para o Hokora ainda sentindo aquelas malditas lágrimas querendo escorrer pelo rosto.

Foi quando percebi que minha visão começava em branquear, não era por causa das lagrimas, e juntamente senti um grande aperto em meu coração, parecia que estava sendo dilacerado, a dor foi tanta que acabei desabando no chão frio, sem força alguma para levantar, sem qualquer conforto, sentindo as pontadas de frio pelo contato, do chão gélido, só o branco que invadia os meus olhos pude apreciar antes de apagar totalmente.

-------

Acordei me sentindo estranho, ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, meu corpo parecia que tinha sido enfaixado, pois estavam um pouco apertadas às faixas, me sentia confortável, estava sobre algo macio e quente, pude sentir-me relaxar, por um momento, apenas apreciando o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento... Era tão gostoso...

Aquele cheiro que emanava ali, era me tão familiar, era doce, como o cheiro da Kagome.

Mais uma vez estou sonhando com isso, meu coração me prega peças, que me desanima cada vez mais.

Mais dessa vez era diferente, não era como das outras vezes, era como se eu estivesse sendo observado, conseguia perceber isso, mesmo de olhos fechados, o cheiro doce de sakuras era forte, como se ela estivesse ao meu lado, me esperando acordar para me questionar, ou brigar comigo, por eu ter vindo até a era dela.

Quando senti, um simples toque sobre a minha bochecha, era tão aveludado, quente e confortante, me senti seguro, fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim...

Quando se cessou, abri os olhos para ver o que era o que tinha acabado de me acariciar.

Eu enxergava um pouco destorcido talvez pela claridade, o que rapidamente escureceu, escutei um arrastar de trilhos, vindo da minha direita, o que me assustou.

A claridade se tornou turva.

Quando finalmente pude enxergar direito, vi aquela garota se aproximar de mim, parecia um sonho, que á qualquer minuto acordaria e iria me deparar novamente com aquela floresta fria.

Ka...Kagome... – murmurei timidamente, me inclinando sobre a cama –

I...Inu...Inu-Yasha... – eu a ouvi pronunciar, se aproximando de mim –

Quando ela chegou um pouco mais perto, eu a abracei fortemente como nunca, era uma mistura de arrependimento com felicidade.

Tentando me confortar com aquele sonho que desejava nunca acordar.

E aquele aperto, em meu peito, que carregava a um bom tempo, se transformaram em pequenas gotículas salgadas, que começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto livremente.

O que eu não esperava era ser correspondido com a mesma intensidade, era mesmo real, isso não é um sonho? Pensei a apertando mais aquele abraço, como se, seu a soltasse eu iria perde-la.

Ela fez o mesmo e começou a roçar com uma de suas mãos, docemente, nas minhas costas, numa intenção de me acalmar, o que não foi em vão, eu me sentia tão bem assim, finalmente a encontrei depois de três anos, ficamos assim por um grande tempo, ali, ela me confortando, e eu me sentindo nas nuvens por não ser novamente um sonho.

Cessou com a acaricia me afastando um pouco, me olhava com preocupação, eu abaixei meus olhos, não queria que ela me visse assim. Com o seu jeito doce como sempre a mesma, me puxou novamente para mais perto dela, gentilmente enxugou as lágrimas em meu rosto, as quais ainda rolavam sobre a minha face, com as pontas dos dedos, me olhava de um jeito tão meigo. Sentia tanta a falta desse olhar.

As palavras foram esquecidas por um grande tempo, pois não havia palavras para serem pronunciadas naquele momento, tão aconchegante, um abraçando o outro.

- Inu-Yasha... – ela quebrou o silencio com o vibrar da sua voz suave – Porque você veio aqui?

Novamente senti-me um idiota, a dor tinha voltado.

- Por que... Eu... Estava com muitas saudades suas e não conseguia parar de pensar em você – respondi receoso, já que ela podia ter encontrado alguém muito melhor do que eu. – eu sei que eu não deveria estar aqui... Mas...

'Ela me cortou

- Inu-yasha... Foi a melhor coisa que eu queria era te rever eu não parei de pensar em você o tempo todo...

Ela comentou, feliz, o que me surpreendeu. Mais não pude evitar que o rubor, tomasse a minha face.

- sabe... Hoje eu pensava em você o dia todo, nada conseguia me animar, nem a televisão... Quando eu decidi sair um pouco, eu vi algo vermelho caído sobre a neve, achei que era alguma jaqueta.

Eu a escutava atentamente em quanto me aquecia em volta de tantas cobertas que ela havia me oferecido, enquanto ela também estava sentada em cima da cama, envolvida pelos edredons que não eram poucos.

- Fui ver o que era, e vi que não era um agasalho, era você, e fiquei muito feliz, você não sabe o quanto!

'Nessa hora ela chegou mais perto de mim, com um grande sorriso, corei rapidamente.

- você estava tremendo, então resolvi traze-lo para o meu quarto... Já que meu avo e minha mãe saíram com o Souta, no mercado... Inu-Yasha?

- hum?

'Corei mais ao escutar ela chamar meu nome

- Porque você estava voltando para o santuário? Porque não entrou em casa?

'Questionou ela doce

- Eu pensei que você já tinha encontrado alguém muito melhor do que um meio-youkai ridículo, que só faz você sofrer, você é um anjo e, olha pra mim não passo de um meio-humano, que nem pertenço a essa era, então resolvi voltar...

'Fitei o chão, pois pequenas camadas de lagrimas se formaram nos olhos de Kagome.

- Viu só? Eu só faço você sofrer...

NÃO É ISSO!

'Ela gritou, me abraçando forte.

- você não é ridículo coisa alguma, você significa muito para mim, eu nunca conseguiria encontrar alguém que pudesse substituí-lo, pois você é único! Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil para mim, ficar todos esses anos, longe de você... NÃO SABE!

Ela não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz por escutar essas palavras, que com certeza eu as lembrarei por muito tempo. Retribui o gesto com o Maximo de carinho.

- mesmo sendo um hanyou você iria ficar comigo?

'Perguntei num fio de voz

- Eu não me importo que você seja um hanyou, ou um humano, pois não interessa o que você é por fora e sim como você é por dentro... Uma pessoa doce, meiga, carinhosa...quando quer ser... Eu não vejo nenhum mal em você ser diferente porque, mesmo você sendo um hanyou, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado Inu-Yasha.

'Me apertou ainda mais, me aquecendo.

- ... Kagome...

'Passou-se um raio de lembrança na mente da jovem, que me olhava atentamente.

- Inu-Yasha... E a Kikyou? Você não tinha ficado com ela?

- Ela... Ela voltou para o mundo dela, depois que você foi embora... Achei que poderia ser feliz com ela mais...

Agarrei-me mais as cobertas como se isso me ajudasse a continuar a contar o que aconteceu. O que ela percebeu isso, e sorriu para mim, para eu continuar.

- ela só queria me ver sofrer ainda mais, então fiquei vagando por ai, sem rumo, até não aquentar mais, e bom acabei, destruindo a barreira que envolvia o poço...

- Inu-Yasha... Você não precisa mais sofrer... Se eu soubesse disso, já teria voltado para você a um bom tempo Inu-Yasha...

- Eu teria vindo aqui antes, mas a Kikyou acabou me confundindo e tive medo de rever você... e

Corei, quando percebi o que eu estava falando.

- E fiquei sozinho desde então...

- por isso que você estava todo machucado, quando o encontrei?

Respondi sem fita-la

- sim...

- Sabe... Todos esses anos, não parei de pensar em você, achei que estava feliz vivendo com a Kikyou, você... você amava ela...

Ela parecia triste

- Kagome eu, pensei varias vezes em te disser isso mais...

Corei ainda mais, pois, eu estava mesmo pensando em dizer aquelas malditas três palavras, que pareciam estarem travadas na garganta.

Quando vi que não conseguiria dizer tais palavras, tentei ir por um outro caminho.

- Só quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de estar ao seu lado, você me faz sentir bem, quando estou com você eu não me sinto excluído, nem mal olhado... Eu devo muito a você Kagome.

Fitei o teto, na tentativa de procurar as palavras corretas.

- Com você eu posso me abrir posso contar meus medos e bobagens você me da carinho, me escuta, cuida de mim quando eu estou ferido... Você sempre ficou do meu lado... Você faz eu me sentir bem...

'agora sim, fiquei um pimentão em conserva, tinha falado sobre os meus sentimentos, mais junto disso, me senti mais leve, tinha desabafado, algo que eu guardava por muito tempo.

Ela permanecia quieta, um pouco sem jeito, sorriu para mim mais uma vez, um daqueles que só ela tinha.

- Você também me faz sentir bem Inu-Yasha, acho que você é a única pessoa que se preocupa mesmo comigo, me protegendo sempre, nunca me senti tão segura com uma pessoa antes...

Eu realmente não esperava por isso, nunca imaginara, que ela se sentia segura comigo, mesmo tendo um mulherengo que sempre se aproveitava das situações mais inocentes.

Pensei alto

- v-você se sente segura por estar comigo?

Sim! E sabe o que mais?

Fitei-a com curiosidade, tentando esconder o rubor que ainda permanecia na minha fase.

- ...

Tudo parecia ensaiado, nossos corpos começaram a se aproximar lentamente, pude sentir o coração dela bater fortemente junto com a respiração.

Eu também estava assim pois era isso que eu vinha querendo tanto, poder provar um pouco do doce néctar, daqueles lábios rosados, com um pouco de timidez cobri os lábios da garota que fazia o meu coração ser aquecido novamente, pois ela me fazia me sentir vivo novamente.

- eu amo você

Disse ela depois que cessou o beijo tão doce, com ternura, em quanto me olhava nos olhos, com um brilho intenso.

- K-Kagome... Eu... Eu também te amo muito.

Consegui pronunciar, depois de tantos anos, falei o que eu realmente sentia por ela, sorri abertamente, foi a primeira vez em anos que tinha dado um verdadeiro sorriso, sem ser sarcasmo ou falso.

Ela correspondeu também com a mesma intensidade.

- não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse dia.

Ela disse por fim, antes de se inclinar novamente para um outro beijo, mais aprofundado, aquela sensação foi a melhor coisa que já tinha sentido, era como se nós fomos feitos um para o outro.

Nunca tinha sentido isso, nem mesmo nos beijos que a Kikyou me dava, pude sentir tal afeição, era como se não houvesse amor, entre nós. Nunca houve, acho que nunca me apaixonei por ela, eu só sentia uma compaixão maior por ela.

Aproveitei ao Maximo aquele momento de ternura, era tão bom estar novamente ao lado dela, e poder senti-la entre meus lábios.

Cessamos o beijo por um barulho vindo do meu estomago, o que fez com que ela risse.

- você deve estar morrendo de fome Inu-kun.

- D...Do que você me chamou?

- I...Inu-kun?

Ela sorriu ternamente, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

- bah... Não me chame assim!

'Respondi meio sem jeito.

- Ora por quê? Eu acho tão fofo

- O...O que?

Eu estava mesmo escutando bem? Ela disse que achava "fofo"!

- Ai vamos logo antes que você desmaie de fome!

Ela mudou de assunto, me puxando levemente para fora da cama.

- hei Kagome! Tem aquelas coisas amarelas que você sempre trazia da sua era!

- é um abusado mesmo!... Tem sim!

'Respondeu ela alegremente, nunca tinha a visto tão feliz assim...

Mais antes que eu pudesse me levantar, senti duas mãos pressionarem sobre as minhas orelhas, afagando-as delicadamente, o carinho tava tão bom, que nem me passou pela minha cabeça em questiona-la o porque de estar fazendo isso, numa hora dessas, sentia tanta falta dessa meiguice que só ela me faz relaxar, com tal afeto.

Ela não entendeu muito, ao fato de eu não a questionar, o que normalmente eu iria fazer, me olhou intrigada.

- você não vai falar nada?

'A fitei, com semblante calmo.

- ... Eu gosto... Eu sei que sempre digo que detesto mais, eu sempre gostei dessa carícia... Ainda mais vinda de você.

- Vo...Você gosta!

- Err... É mais também não precisa agora ficar pegando-as todo tempo...

'Um silencio pairou sobre nós

- sabe de uma coisa?

- ...

- Estou feliz

- Feliz!

'Questionei, não entendendo muito

- Feliz, por você estar aqui comigo, ter dito tudo o que sente, e ter me revelado que gosta de um afagar nas orelhas...

'Ela me olhou de modo que eu corasse.

- Ai vamos, você ainda não comeu nada.

Interrompeu o clima, me puxando até a cozinha, onde ela rapidamente preparava umas daquelas gororobas amarelas, que eu adorava. Depois de um tempo ela voltara com três daqueles potes esquisitos.

- tudo isso para mim!

'Perguntei, já avançando na comida, eu realmente estava com fome e aquele cheiro que invadia o meu faro, fazia que meus olhos brilharem de alegria.

- Tudo não, um é pra mim... Você fica com os dois, seu guloso!

'Ela riu com o próprio comentário

- Feh... Eu não sou guloso!

- ta bom... Conta outra

'Fechei a cara rapidamente

- Ai não fica assim Inu-Yasha! Foi só uma brincadeira boba!

Sorriu ela, e encostou a mão esquerda, na minha nuca, feliz da vida por eu estar novamente ao seu lado, retribui o sorriso, e ela pendeu a cabeça, em meu ombro, estava exausta da correria que tivera que fazer por mim, de ter tratado dos meus ferimentos, em quanto eu dormia inconsciente.

Depois que acabei de devorar os dois potes de macarrão instantâneo, levei-a até seu quarto depositando-a cuidadosamente, em sua cama, e a cobrindo logo em seguida.

Fiquei a observar o rosto daquela jovem vendo o como havia mudado nesses anos, seus cabelos mais compridos, aquela carinha de anjo continuava a mesma, só que mais linda do que antes.

'Corei rudemente

Fiquei ali, velando pelo sono dela, estava dormindo tão serenamente, tranqüila e um sorriso que não deixava de transparecer na face daquela púbere.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oiee espero que tenham gostado! n.n

**Me deixem Reviews! **

**Pliiixxx! **

ii


End file.
